


My Soulmate is a teenager

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Loki isnt going to be a teen because It'd be really hard to write that for myself, Maybe some royalty au, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Polyamory, Putting a shit ton of tags because I dont know what to write first, Same with Nat, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen Bucky is like himself, Teen Steve is like Post-Serum Steve, Teen Tony is like Teen Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: Basically, self-inserted author wanted to be paired with some of the Avengers.





	1. Steve Rogers pt 1

Steve walked down the street, the little music-note on his wrist feeling warmer as a teenager hurried past him with her bag rattling behind her. The older man turned to look at the girl when she abruptly stopped and turned to look at him. "No."

"You cant be."

Suddenly the teen bolted, running as fast as she could, leaving her bags on the ground behind her as she ran. The girl tripped and fell on the cement path several times as she ran as she started to bleed but just continued to run. Her blood dripped on the cement. Steve immediately ran after her, grabbing her stuff as he went to follow her. People looked at them as they ran and ran. The teenager just ran as fast as she could with herself bleeding. Eventually, the teenager collapsed to the ground and Steve caught up to her and pulled her into his arms. He grabbed his phone and called Tony. 

"Tony, I'm a few blocks away from the tower. I need you to pick me up. Now!" 

"Woah, Cap, calm down, what's going on?"

"I found my soulmate, Tony. She's just a teenager."

"Damn, Steve. I'm on my way."

Steve just ended the call and held his soulmate. He didn't even know her name and he loved her so much since he woke up from the ice. He heard the sound of tires squealing on the ground and the abrupt stop. He looked up to see Tony and Bruce getting out of a car and hurried over, he protectively held the teenager close to himself as he got into the car and Tony put the teenager's items in the trunk. Steve just kept his eyes on his soulmates hands, they were so small in his own, her black-brown hair that reminded him of Bucky. He held her close enough to smell the shampoo and conditioner that she uses, the scent of Japanese cherry blossoms. She was deathly pale in his arms. The scientists in front of him looked at him as they drove back to the tower. Her eyelashes were longer than his or anyone he had ever met. The music-note on her wrist felt amazing on his own. He knew he was being obsessive about her but he didn't have her for over seventy years and he needed her when Bucky fell off the train.

When Tony stopped the car, Bruce went to open Steve's door and the large man bolted for the infirmary. Tony grabbed the teenager's items and followed the two men. The girl started to wake up and started to curl into Steve, the sudden familiarness she had with him made her comfortable in his arms until she started to open her eyes. She let out a scream and shriek at the sight of Steve above herself.

Steve almost dropped her but held her tightly. "Hey, Sweetheart, it's okay." 

The teenager pushed him away and fought against him. "I'm just a teenager! How could I be your soulmate?!"

"Let me set you down. Please, I'll explain everything. I promise." Steve said and the teenager nodded and as soon as she was sat down, she bolted. Steve was quickly on her heels and grabbed her arm and the loudest scream came flowing from her mouth.


	2. Filler Steve chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn, Captain Roger's teenage soulmate, has a gift. That gift is singing.

Caitlyn was dancing in a circle, on her and Steve's floor. Her hands moving about with her as she danced and twirled around to the sound of music playing throughout the floor. Her eyes were wide open as the song changed, something to a more somber tone.

 

_He'd trade his guns for love,_

_But he's caught in the crossfire,_

_And he keeps wakin' up,_

_But it's not to the sound of birds,_

_The tyranny, the violent streets,_

_Deprived Of all that we're blessed with,_

_And we can't get enough, no_

 

The girl sang along as she spun around in a circle, her body moving with the music, sort of acting it out. She didn't hear Steve enter through the elevator as she suddenly dropped to the floor. Steve stared at her, surprised and fearful. He didn't know what was going on, he almost ran over to her but realized what was going on. He looked up at the ceiling, quietly asking Friday to record what was happening.

 

_Heaven if you sent us down_

_So we could build a playground_

_For the sinners, To play as saints_

_You'd be so proud of what we made_

_I hope you got some beds around_

_Cause' you're the only refuge now_

_For every mother, Every child, Every brother_

_That's caught in the crossfire_

 

_That's caught in the crossfire_

 

 

Friday recorded what was playing out as Caitlyn rose back up. Her body stepping back, her hands shooting out and covering her face as she did fast and dramatic moves. Steve slowly moved passed her so he could put his stuff away. 

 

_I'd trade my luck to know_

_Why he's caught in the crossfire_

_And I'm here wakin' up_

_To the sun and the sound of birds_

_Society's anxiety_

_Deprived, Of all that we're blessed with_

_We just can't get enough, no_

 

Caitlyn hurriedly danced to the beat of the song that she yelped, twisting her ankle. Steve came running in as the music abruptly stopped so Caitlyn could talk, even though she was in pain. Her head immediately pushed into Steve's chest. "Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/eH4F1Tdb040
> 
> This is the song inside this chapter. I dont own this song or anything.


	3. Natasha Romanoff and Caitlyn Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be featured in my DRABBLES book so if you want the full non-soulmate edition, go there

Caitlyn Allen was a teenager that was put into Hydra's Winter Soldier program, but she had a small red and black Hourglass on her lower back that her boss, Alexander Peirce, had ordered many times for the mark to be covered up with another tattoo. Caitlyn had worked with her brother in arms, The Winter Soldier. 

When Peirce went to work on Project Insight, he sent Allen into Shield under the name of Deanne Barnes. The Soldat was left inside Hydra to wait as their ever loyal soldier. The infamous Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff one day invited Caitlyn to spar and she shook softly, feeling an immediate attraction to the assassin that she couldn't shake off. 

Caitlyn went and changed into her work out outfit and headed out toward the gym. She knew her mark was showing but she didn't know that it brought that much attention until Natasha wrapped her arm around Caitlyn's shoulders and dropped her head to her ear. "Follow my lead, but when we get secluded, you're explaining why you have my symbol on your back." 

Caitlyn smiled and nodded, walking with her to the showers and then turned to her. "I'm Deanne Barnes, great-granddaughter of Rebecca Barnes, niece of James Barnes. It's my soulmark." Natasha looked at her skeptically. 

"I didn't tell Steve because of the pain in our hearts when they died. I told him it was a coincidence." Caitlyn sighed, looking away and rubbing a scar on her thigh. Natasha looked at the soulmark and put her hand on it. "I have a star on my lower back that's filled in with silver and outlined with red." 

Caitlyn looked at her and then looked away. "What if I told you I was a Hydra agent?"


	4. Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of mischief, Rightful heir to Jotunhiem, ...Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEP! This time its Soulmate AU with Loki! This will follow along with the events of Infinity War, just different, like, Loki's not dead.
> 
>  
> 
> (DEAR THOMAS, IF YOU EVER FIND THIS, BEFORE I WATCH THE NEXT INSTALLMENT PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIVE OR NOT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know he wont find this but a girl can dream.

Thanos' hand tightened around his throat, squeezing, watching as the blood vessels popped and Loki's nose bleed. Only then, did the mad titan drop the traitor, not knowing what was happening to a certain Avenger's teenage daughter. Clint watched as his daughter clawed at her throat, obviously in too much pain to even cry out before being dropped to the ground, and managing to take a deep breath and start coughing. He hurried to her side, pulling her into his lap, gently massaging her neck, shushing her slight cries. 

"Laura!" The man screamed, noticing the way his daughter's body fought against him after a few moments of taking small breaths. Laura hurried out and went still at the sight. "Clinton Francis Barton! What the hell did you do!?" She yelled as she hurried over, dropping to her daughters side, checking for herself that her eldest was breathing. Clint looked up at him, flinching softly at the sight of her glare. "I was cutting wood when she started gasping. I couldnt do anything but watch." 

Laura glared at him even more. "Youre so lucky, that I'm taking mercy on you right now, Clinton." She started humming and playing with the girls' hair, trying to get her to open her eyes. Finally, the teenager's eyes fluttered open, tears quickly following. "H-He's dead..." Clint went deadly still. "Now we cant think like that, honey." 

"I was on a ship, this purple man holding my throat, his grip got tighter and tighter, until I turned and saw Thor a-and dozens of dead bodies. Piles upon piles. Children, old people, all of them dead. Thor was.. was..." The girl suddenly got up, running, heading for the fields that surrounded the house. Clint quickly got up to follow, but Laura stopped him. "Let her, its obvious who her soulmate was.." 

Clint growled. "How can we be for sure? Last we heard, he was dead. She wasnt like this when Thor returned with that news." Laura put her hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him to face her. "Remember how I knew that Loki had taken over your mind? Thats because you were in danger and I needed to protect you, but I couldnt. I have our children to protect, and that overpowered our link, I felt every inch of pain you've felt. The means Loki has felt our little girls' pain, every scraped knee, the broken arm, the dog bites, all of it. He knows what its like to feel that protectiveness to someone that wasnt his immediate family." 

The two flinched when they heard it, the painfilled scream. The scream made Clint's eyes fill with tears. "I hope he knows how much pain she is in now." Laura gently pulled him close and held him. The two were surprised when they got the phone call. 

"I need you to bring Caitlyn to New York. She needs to see Bruce." Tony's voice rang through the cell phone. "No can do, Stark. She's in pain right now." There was clattering and then a few moments later, someone picked up the phone. "C-Clint..?" 

Clint sighed softly. "What?" 

The voice timidly replied. "Its me, Bruce. I need to see Caitlyn, its about Loki." Clint handed the phone to Laura and bolted, toward where the scream was only to be ran into by the teenager. "He's alive!" The teen had fresh tears running down her face. "He's ALIVE!" She sprinted for the house, hurrying up the stairs and inside. Caitlyn was hurrying to get packed so she could go and meet him, it was just one of his clones, she knew he could make clones when she hacked into SHIELD's database to finally get a good look at her soulmate. She skirted around Cooper and Lila. Nathaniel was in his nursery as she bolted for her room, tossing the door open and pulling out multiple piles of clothes and then tossing them into a bag before hurrying back down the stairs, tripping a small bit but otherwise okay.

Caitlyn grabbed the truck keys and waited on the porch, holding out the keys. "Lets go!" Clint sighed and ran up, grabbing the keys, then looking at Laura. "I'll call you when we get on the main road so we can call in a quinjet." 

~MANDATORY TIMESKIP~

Caitlyn was sent to New York by herself, in a quinjet. She quietly stepped off it and went still at the crowd staring up into the sky. "Whats going on?" Pepper grabbed the girl and pulled her close. "I dont know. Come on, we're taking you to the next safest place on earth." Caitlyn was so confused but go back onto the Quinjet, being seated next to Bruce and grilled him for details on her soulmate, only for him to take her arms. "Caitlyn, he's dead. I watched it. Everyone except maybe Thor is dead." 

Her eyes hardened and emotions took over, slapping the scientist with seven PHD's. Bruce gasped and held his cheek, as the teenager looked at her hand in shock. "I-I didnt mean to do that! I'm so sorry!" Bruce rubbed her arm. "Its nothing, dont worry. I understand where your mind is." 

"No-one does. No, you dont. You didnt look into the monsters eyes as you started dying, the oxygen in your throat turning into carbon, the feeling of pain circling your entire face, getting light headed. You dont know what its like to be in that spot. You dont know what its like to cast your eyes aside and look at the piles of dead bodies, piles of children, and families!" 

Bruce went still. His face paling. "So, you saw him." The teenager nodded. "I saw it alright, that monster doesnt deserve a FUCKING NAME!" Her body started shaking as she started crying again, this time curling into Bruce and sobbing into his shirt. The scientist held her, rocking them slightly. Bruce held her the entire time, finding support in the teenager.

Arriving in Wakanda wasnt easy, as it finally took Bruce, personally asking for Natasha for them to get clearance to land. When they finally got on the ground, Caitlyn was the first one out, running toward the Russian woman who had her arms out. The two clattered onto the pavement, tears restarting. The two females, curling around the other in much needed support was an awkward sight. No one would've thought that Natasha Romanoff would be holding Clinton Barton's eldest daughter, crying. Steve kneeled down beside them and held them, his hand gently running over their hair, mumuring how everything was going to be okay.

Finally, the three of them got up and led Caitlyn into the palace, the teenager saw T'Challa and the first words from her was. "Sam was right, you do like cats." Steve groaned and Bruce full on laughed. T'Challa walked over to her and crossed his arms, then pounding them into his chest. "Wakanda forever." The teenager repeated, the two chatting like the end of days wasnt full on steadily heading toward them. 

Bruce pulled Steve and Natasha aside. "She claims that Loki's still alive. What I saw was just a clone, to her knowledge. Theyre soulmates, we cant stop that. If he is alive and she's on the battlefield with us, and he gets hurt, she'll be down for the count and useless." 

Natasha glared at him. "Excuse me, Bruce. Do you know whose daughter that is? That's Clint's kid. She's twenty times better than any archer, we need her on that battle field and I know Clint will kill me if she gets hurt." Steve looked at them. "Guys, calm it. We still have Wanda and Shuri working on getting rid of the soul stone. We dont need you two fighting on top of all this." 

Caitlyn walked over, fidgeting with something on her wrist, smiling. She looked up at them. "Its a bracelet." She stated as if it was purely obvious. The Avengers chuckled softly and ruffled her hair, smiling. "Why dont you go hang out with Pepper at the moment, Cait?" Steve asked.

The teenager scoffed. "Hell, no." She said, looking at them. "I'm going to help here, and if thats going to be a problem, then you can take it up with my superviser." She gestured to her foot. "He'll ignore it all anyway." 

The entire group started laughing, a rare moment of happiness, until it all came crashing down. Thanos was attacking and Caitlyn had made it onto the battlefield. 

She had on some of Clints very old gear, wearing it with pride as she held a crossbow and shooting down aliens, when they broke through the barrier, until Proxima Midnight had managed to get her cornered. The teen chuckled. "Come on then! Do it! I've already lost everything to me." She dropped her crossbow and opened her arms. "Kill me." 

Natasha heard the yelling and came rushing over, jumping onto Proxima Midnight, shocking the hell out of her while Caitlyn filled the Alien with arrows. She ran out of arrows, Proxima already on the ground, as she pulled out a knife as she jumped back into battle. "FOR EARTH!" She screamed, stabbing aliens as she jumped from back to back, until someone grasped her hair and tugged her down to the ground and pointed a knife at ther throat, the alien didnt have a good grip so she rolled over and screamed at the pain of the knife slicing up her shoulder. She heard a groan of pain a few feet away but didnt pay attention to it as everyone was either screaming or crying in pain. 

Someone tackled the alien off of her and snapped its neck, before helping Caitlyn up. She leaned onto the person before screaming as she realized it was another alien, before it shimmered into the one face she'd always wanted to see. Loki. The god, healed her before pulling her up and materializing a sword for her to handle. "You can do this love, I promise that you can do this." 

Caitlyn, with a new bought of energy, surged out into battle. Her mind set on winning and winning only. She fought and fought until she saw Thanos appear and anger filled her body. "HEY! BARNEY!" She screamed, rushing toward him, only to get tossed back and slamming into a tree, a sickening crack as her head met wood. 

Thanos chuckled and headed toward Wanda and Vision, everyone surging to protect them as Caitlyn faded in and out of conciousness. Her eyes trying to focus the battle as she tried to get up only to scream in pain, hearing a similar one across the field, stunned everyone, including Thanos, although it was for a moment. Loki was groaning as he worked on running toward Caitlyn, to heal her, to fix her. The pain was deafening, and the last thing Caitlyn saw was Loki's bluegreen eyes meeting hers. 

~MANDATORY TIMESKIP~

Loki stayed beside her bed for days, the snap happened they were the lucky few to stil have eachother. Lok and Thor had chatted as Loki mainly stayed beside her, keeping her safe, himself. Then the fateful day happened, Clint walked into the room, his hair definitely changed but didnt pay attention to the god beside his daughter as he sat down beside her, holding her hand. "I still have my Hawkling. Good." 

Clint finally looked at Loki. "Thank you. You've kept her safe even when I couldnt." Loki nodded. "Anything for her. She's still in an immence amount of pain, but its getting lesser everyday and she's starting to open her eyes." Caitlyn heard her father and forced herself to open her eyes and squeeze her father's hand. "Hawkling!" She saw his hair and the look in his eyes and her heart monitor started spiking, forcing Loki to get up. "Out, Barton! Youre scaring her."

Caitlyn's eyes shifted from her father to Loki, her eyes softening and a smile appearing on her face, although it was hard when a breathing tube was down her throat. She reached out for the god and instantly the man calmed down and held her hands. "Hello Darling, I dont think we were properly introduced." He chuckled at the blush appearing on her face. He snapped his fingers, flinching softly, and the breathing tube was gone, letting the teenager breath and try to talk. Clint sighed softly and left, his fingers drifting from her arm and to the bed. Loki and Caitlyn silently communicated for a while.

Everything was bliss. Everything was fine. Earth was adjusting, We'd learn to control grief, one day.


End file.
